Ten Steps To Loving Juvia Lockser (Gruvia)
by JuviaLockserSky
Summary: Gray Fullbuster tells the story of the ten steps you must take to love the beautiful one and only Juvia Lockser Warning: Lemons Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I own only the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Step 1: Legs

You let her know how much you love her and her body. You allow her to let you love every inch of her, but also let her realize that there will always be one weak spot on her body that will make you drop to your knees, that will make you go crazy from a distance, that will make you want to show her just how amazing that weak spot really is.

If there's anything Gray Fullbuster has come to love about his blue haired girlfriend Juvia, it's those nice long pale soft legs of hers. Every chance he got he would stare at them and picture how long and convenient they were, like how they would wrap around his waist when he did her against the guilds infirmary door or when he would take her in places that they would be killed if they were caught.

He tries to remember how smooth and soft they feel when he rubs his hand up and down. Starting at her thighs,to her ankles than taking a detour to her kitten on the way back up.

He pictures how pale they are which reminds him of the rest of curvy body. Her soft skin, perky beasts, long legs, plump ass and a beautiful face.

He takes a sip from his beer mug as he watches his girlfriend walk into the guild after a long day of work. She gave him a smile than took a seat next to Lucy. The short black skirt that she wore showed off those mile long legs completely. She crossed her legs and played with the three inch heels bouncing slightly off her foot.

God he loved her legs. It was one of her best features. Juvia was known for her nice legs and she knew it. She would constantly tease Gray with her wardrobe choices, making sure she showed them off to everyone and let them know that it's Gray Fullbuster who will have those beautiful long legs wrapped around his waist every night.

Gray watched her for a while longer and couldn't bare this ball of frustration and sexual desire that he yearns for. He jumped up from the table and grabbed Juvia's arm making her stand up along side of him. She pulled an innocent and confused face as to what he was doing. Lucy paid no mind to them as she turned to talk to Wendy.

Gray led her past the infirmary this time and bought her to the office door. He pushed her inside and slammed the door, locking it behind him. Gray crashed his lips onto her's and pinned her against the wall. Her hands roamed all over his body with pure excitement.

He knew that this would excite her, fucking her in the office where all their friends do paper work and such on a daily basis. They could be caught id somebody would want to come in and that got her off. Gray knew just how to please his woman.

They made out for awhile and than Gray popped open her button up shirt allowing her perky beasts to spill out of the shirt. He grabbed them roughly and Juvia let out a moan.

He grabbed her hand and led her over to the desk, pushing off everything on it and replacing it with his hot and bothered girlfriend. Gray pushed her skirt up and rubbed his hands up and down her legs. They felt as soft as always, they were sexy looking as always. It was her legs that got him off the most. When they would have sex if he wasn't looking at her face, it was her legs that he would peak at because they turned him on that. It was her trade mark, her patin and she was his. Erza had the beautiful long hair, Lucy had big beasts, Levy had a pretty nice ass, Mirajane had a real model body but his Juvia had all that and the most beautiful legs of them all.

He crept up to her ear and whispered sweet words that were soft medleys to her ears.

"I love your legs. They're so soft,smooth,pale and long. God they go on for miles." Gray whispered into her ear.

She loved to hear those words. Juvia took great pride in her legs. She worked hard for them and it kept her Gray Sama pleased.

"I'm glad I could please you without taking off my clothes." Juvia giggled and kissed his lips.

Gray pulled down her panties and threw them on the floor. He needed her so bad right now, he could already see her wet and aching kitten that she secretly begged for him to please. He pulled down his pants along with his boxers. Gray grabbed her legs and pulled them up towards him so he was literally in between her legs. He entered inside of her without a second thought. They had sex all the time so Juvia was use to it now.

He thrusted fast and deep in and out of her. She moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him in closer.

Gray grunted. That was what he was waiting up. That is what drives him insane. He paid attention to other things like her beautiful face, her eyes rolling to the back of her head with every thrust while her mouth made an O shape as he went deeper and her tinted pink cheeks that indicated she was enjoying herself. He watched her large perky beast that bounced like crazy as he'd pick up the pace. His hands gripped her firm plump ass that he would never fully have in his hands because it was just too big. He watched her legs the most though. He watched the upper part of her legs move quickly with every thrust he took and felt her bottom part of her legs tighten around him as he grunted and talked dirty to her.

"Oh god Gray I'm so close." Juvia moaned.

"Mhm baby, come for me." Gray grunted.

She took her legs and put each one on his shoulders. Gray's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he thought about her beautiful body. He could hear Juvia shouting his name as she came and Gray wasn't long after spilling inside her.

He grabbed her legs and kissed them both. They're chests were heavy along with red tinted cheeks.

Gray cupped her cheeks and kissed her directly on the lips.

"Sex with you keeps getting better and better." Juvia said with a smile.

Gray gave her a small smirk and ran his hands up and down her legs.

"Ready for round two in the infirmary?"


	2. Chapter 2

Step 2: Surprises

You and I both know that she puts more effort into the relationship. She will always do her best to satisfy you and you attend to realize that maybe she wouldn't mind a surprise here and there.

Gray and Juvia walked down the long and busy streets of Magnolia. The season was moving into fall which was Juvia's favourite season. Well, second favourite season, next to summer of course! Gray liked to take walks and she loved browsing so what better place than to walk the streets. Juvia had stopped them many times so she could browse at whatever her brain even considered something that she may like.

This is what's hard about buying Juvia gifts. The woman points to about fifty things every time they go out, she may never want it and she may never think about it again but at that moment, it's just perfect! Gray had thought about buying his girlfriend a small gift but he didn't quite know what to buy.

Should he buy her clothes? Should he buy her shoes? Should he buy her jewelry? Should he buy her food? Should he buy her decor? These were the everyday struggles of Gray Fullbuster.

"Gray sama! Look!" Juvia shouted pointing at the outside window of a store.

Gray walked over with his hands in his pockets. The blue haired woman was pointing at a short pink button up jacket. It was a hot pink with three big buttons in the middle and it probably would reach her hips.

"You like that?" Gray asked.

Juvia nodded. "The jacket that I'm wearing is all torn up and stained, I'll probably buy that one soon."

Gray took a good look at the jacket. "I didn't know you liked pink."

"Juvia loves pink!" she shouted running down the street.

Gray smiled and walked his steady stable pace because he knew she'd wait for him.

He spotted her head looking towards another window of a store.

"Let me guess, those brown boots to go with the pink jacket?" Gray asked than gave his girlfriend a smile.

Juvia nodded quickly.

*****  
That night, Gray had messaged Lucy and wanted to know all of Juvia's sizes.

"Oh wow Gray, who knew you could be such a sweetheart." Lucy teased.

"Oh shutup! I just want to know because christmas will be here before you know it." Gray scoffed as he hung up on the girl.

He heard the door open and looked up to see his beautiful girlfriend wearing a pink baby doll nightgown. Gray quickly folded up the piece of paper and put it on his nightstand. Juvia climbed into bed next to him and laid on his toned stomach.

"Who was that?" Juvia asked referring to the phone conversation he had with Lucy.

"Natsu, nothing to worry about." Gray reassured kissing her forehead.

Juvia sat up in bed and turned towards her raven haired boyfriend.

"Juvia made your lunch for you to take to work with you tomorrow."

Gray smiled and kissed her lips. "Thanks."

This is what Gray meant, Juvia put more effort into this relationship. She made him lunch, she made him supper when he would come home if she got off work early, she would fold all his clothes, she would join his shower with him after a long stressful day of work just to make him feel better.

It made him sometimes feel like a shitty boyfriend but he knew Juvia loved him for him and just the way he was and besides, Gray did do some things for Juvia that he'd never do for anyone else. Gray would pick up some little thing for her if he was travelling when working, he would always flaunt her to show just how perfect she was, he always met up to her desires and if not more in the bedroom and she was his number one priority. He wasn't good at saying he loved her, Gray had said it once since the past two years they've been going out. It wasn't that he didn't love her because he did but he would rather show her.

"Get some rest Gray sama, see you in the morning." Juvia said leaning over to kiss his lips.

"Goodnight Juvia."

That day at work, Gray had come up with what he was going to buy for Juvia. He had called the bluenette and told her he was going to be late for dinner because of a business meeting but that wasn't the case.

After work, Gray headed out to the store and had bought not only the pink jacket but the boots as well. It was a very expensive gift but he didn't care how much it costed because Juvia's face when she opens up the box and her love is/was priceless. He went into a store that wrapped gifts so he got it in a big box. Gray had also stopped by the flower shop and picked up white lilies, Juvia's favourite. Hell, he even went as far as buying a pale pink balloon that said 'I Love You' written across it.

As he walked down the streets he thought just how much he really loved this woman. She deserved the world, sun, moon and stars but this gift will have to do. Hopefully this will show her just how much he loves her and appreciates her.

He knocked on the door of their apartment and heard her footsteps getting louder and louder. She opened the door and her eyes grew wide. She was covered in what looked like chocolate sauce, she had a long sleeve pink shirt on with black leggings and her heart shapes apron.

"Delivery for Ms. Juvia Lockser." Gray smiled as he mimicked the mailman.

"Gray sama, what is that?" she asked wiping off her hands with a cloth.

Gray walked in and she followed him to the couch. He laid the large box down on the floor as he took both of her hands in his.

"Just a small gift to show you how much I love and appreciate you." Gray said sincerely.

He put the large box on her lap and gave her the flowers.

"Oh my favourites!"

She smiled and opened the box as her eyes came wide. Juvia lifted up the long brown boots and pink jacket that she had wanted so badly. She started to sniffle as tears fell from her eyes. Gray patted her back and hugged her.

"I love you so much." Juvia weeped into her boyfriends arms.

"Me too." he said gently.

Juvia kissed him passionately on the lips.

"This is just wow." Juvia smiled looking down at the gifts.

"There's nothing wrong with a surprise every now and than." Gray chuckled.

Juvia smirked. "How about you and I go to our room so I can give you my surprise."

Gray smiled. "Yes darling."

A/N: May or may not write the lemon! I'm unsure !


	3. Chapter 3

Step 3: Kimono

You love to see her dressed up. Your steady complimenting her on how beautiful her dress looks and shows off her curves or those heels that make her legs look simply irresistible. The best dress up of them all is when she culturally dresses up. Your proud of your Japanese culture and she knows that. It's why she wears a kimono.

All the hassle of christmas was finally over and the date would soon land on Gray's favourite holiday, New Years. He enjoyed it more than he would ever tell. Gray couldn't think of a better way to spend New Years than with his beautiful friend and their friends. He loved the street festival they had that day where you could play games,buy stuff, eat to your hearts desire, enjoy the view of the cherry blossom trees but his favourite part was the lantern lighting and fireworks they had at midnight. He sat outside a popular store that Juvia liked to shop in. She was trying on kimonos but wasn't sure which one to get.

"Should I go with the blue,pink or purple one?" Juvia asked trying to hold them all up.

"I think they all look beautiful on you." Gray said flashing a smile at her.

Juvia felt her heart thump even more. She loved kimonos and this was the one time of the year where the whole city will be filled with them. She wanted one that stood out a little so incase she got separated from Gray so he could find her. She also wanted to look her best for her Gray sama. She sized up the pink at first and realized that it more of Lucy's colour. She than held up the purple one and realize that it was more of Erza's colour. She knew she would end up choosing the blue one. It suited her blue hair and it was Gray's favourite colour.

It was a dark sky blue kimono that had yellow flowers down around the arms and side of her hips. The cloth that wrapped around her belly was a light purple.

"I'll get this one." Juvia smiled.

Gray nodded his head. He had already bought his black kimono which he was excited to put on once they got back to their apartment.

****  
Gray had bought Juvia an ice cream on the way back to their home. He liked doing those little things for her which meant the world to her.

They both changed into their kimonos. Gray was a simple black kimono with a blue belt to wrap around his waist. Juvia wore the blue one that she bought in the store. She had her hair in a side ponytail and let her bangs fall down around her face.

"You look beautiful." Gray smile and kissed her lips.

"Thank you Gray Sama." Juvia said blushing.

"Let's hurry and go to the festival! I want you to see everything!"  
Gray said grabbing a hold of Juvia's hand and guiding her out the door.

Gray wanted to show her the magic of the festival. He knew that Juvia grew up in an orphanage and that her only family was Gajeel. She never had a chance to enjoy New Year's and she had never been to a festival. Gray wanted to change that after today, Juvia would play all sorts of games, she would have made mochi, she would have decorated a Kadomatsu, she would have went to a shrine and prayed, she would do lantern lighting and she would kiss her boyfriend once the clock struck twelve.

"So what's first?" she asked walking down the busy street.

"We'll play some games. Let's do kite flying. I remember when Ur took Lyon and I out for this and we actually won!" Gray smiled buying a kite.

"What one do you want?" he asked her.

"That pink butterfly." Juvia pointed.

Gray grabbed the kite and led her buy the hand.

"Let's see whose kite can stay and fly the longest. Normally we'd make one but we'll buy one this year." Gray said.

He let the kite fly up into the air along with the rest of them. Juvia spotted tons of people flying kites. She was amazed by how pretty they all looked in the sky.

An hour later they had finished but Gray didn't win. He seemed a little down but Juvia told him it wasn't a big deal. He perked up once he had Natsu and the others with some mochi.

"Hey." Lucy smiled.

She wore a pink kimono just as Juvia thought. Erza wore a purple one while Levy wore an orange one.

"Juvia, you look beautiful!" Levy cheered.

"Thank you, you all look beautiful." Juvia blushed.

Juvia walked over to Gajeel who wore a navy kimono.

"This is nice Gajeel kun." Juvia said hiving him a hug.

He scoffed. "The mochi is pretty fun."

"Juvia, come try to make mochi." Gray called out.

Juvia walked over as fast as she could.

"How do you make mochi?" Juvia asked confused.

"You take this this wooden mallet and you pound down on the rice as much as you can! Oh and it's really sticky." Gray chuckled handing her the mallet.

She couldn't believe how happy Gray was. This was the happiest day that she has ever seen him since she's knew him. He really was trying to make this day special for them.

Juvia pushed down on the mallet hard into the rice and everyone cheered. She wiped her forehead and let out a few breaths. She felt Gray's hand on her back.

"It is hard work but you did great!" Gray reassured.

Next they all decorated a Kadomatsu tree. They hung little decorations on it but it didn't take long.

"We better get going, we'll see you guys at the fireworks." Gray waved.

****  
"So what's next?" Juvia asked as they both sat eating rice balls.

Gray thought for a second and chewed faster so he could talk.

"How about we go to a shrine." Gray offered.

"To go pray you mean? Juvia asked.

"Yes, to pray for a new year of happiness and wellness." Gray smirked.

Juvia nodded.

It was pretty crowded today at just about any shrine you went too. They both waited in line for quite awhile but they didn't mind at all. Once Juvia got in she put both her hands together and prayed. Gray did the same.

They both smiled at one another as they walked out from the shrine.

"So what did you pray for?" Gray asked.

Juvia giggled. " For all her friends and Gray sama to be blessed with happiness and wellness."

Gray smiled down at her. The sun was starting to set so Gray went and waited in line to buy lanterns while Juvia bought two bento boxes for their dinner. Gray bought a blue lantern for him and a pink one for Juvia. He walked under a cherry blossom tree where his beautiful girlfriend sat with their food.

"Those lanterns are gorgeous." Juvia said picking hers up.

"And this food looks delicious." Gray smiled digging in.

They both ate, talked and watched some cherry blossoms fall from the tree they sat underneath.

"Did you have a good time today?" Gray asked looking up into the sky.

Juvia nodded. "Yes, thank you Gray for showing me what it's like to have a family."

"You already have a family, you have all our friends and me." Gray leaned in pecking her lips.

Juvia nodded. "Can we go light our lanterns?"

"Of course." Gray said standing up.

They both gathered down the river where tons of people were lighting their lanterns and setting them off. They all looked so beautiful floating in the sky. Gray lilt his and than hers.

"Here's too a brand new year with my darling." Gray said looking at Juvia.

They both let go and watch their lanterns float in the pitch black sky covered with little lights everywhere.

Gray and Juvia met up with their friends for the fireworks at the end of the night. The count down was on and Gray held Juvia close. He wanted to kiss her once the fireworks went off.

"3...2...1"

Loud bangs and screams filled the air as everyone celebrates a brand new year ahead of them. Gray crashed his lips onto Juvias. She never wanted him to pull away but when he did, Gray was smiling like an idiot.

"I love you." Juvia said laying her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." Gray whispered.

Juvia gave him a smile and he just blushed looking away.

A/N: What would you guys like to see next? :)


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Desires

You know you love her when fulfilling her desires is more important than your own. You try your best to make her fantasies become reality no matter what they are. You'll stop at nothing to really please her.

It all started a few days ago when Gray had overheard Juvia talking to Lucy and Erza about her sex life. Now Gray wasn't suppose to be listening, he had got home from work and went straight to bed and told Juvia that they could have girls night over here because he was going to be sleeping. He was sleeping though. Gray wasn't trying to be a pervert, he heard smashing glass on the floor and he woke in an instant. Lucy had dropped a glass on the floor, Erza came in to check on him to make sure he was asleep and he fooled her. He tried and tried to sleep until he heard Juvia mention their sex life which made Gray become interested in conversation.

"It's really amazing and all but I feel like if I were to tell Gray my actual real fantasies, he'd refuse them." Juvia frowned looking down into her mug.

"I'm sure Gray is open to whatever you want to do." Erza said reassuring Juvia.

Lucy shook her head. "Gray is a very closed off person so I think if it was something out of his comfort zone than he'll refuse."

Gray couldn't believe what he was hearing. Juvia was too afraid to tell him what she desired the most in bed. He felt a pain in his chest. Juvia was actually hurting him.

"Juvia is unsure what to do."

"You should still talk to him about it, I'm sure he'll understand." Erza smiled.

'Yes Erza, he will' Gray though.

"Maybe." Lucy sighed resting a hand on her cheek.

"So what were those naughty desires that you long for?" Erza asked.

Juvia's cheeks turned red. "Oh nothing."

"Come on spill, Gray is asleep so tell us!" Lucy said cocking an eyebrow with a devilish smirk.

"Um well, I like roleplay." she squeaked.

"Ouhh kinky." Erza winked.

Juvia looked in her lap and played with her thumbs.

"Gray sama secretly likes maids so I wouldn't mind doing that one."

"Gray likes maids?!" Erza asked.

"Role play maid." Lucy chuckled.

"Well what about you? What do you want Gray to do role play as?" Erza asked.

Juvia felt the pressure on telling the girls but she could trust them. They were her friends after all.

"I'd want Gray sama to role play as a professor or a doctor."

"Ouhh sexy." Lucy smirked.

"What else?" Erza asked.

"Well Juvia wants to be punished! She's hinted towards Gray sama but he says nothing about it."

Gray was blushing mad and couldn't get over just how naughty his girlfriend could be. He couldn't believe that she thought he would have a problem with role playing with her. Hell if that girl wanted to be punished than he would kindly do it.

"What else?" Lucy asked.

"Umm nothing really. She would just like for Gray sama to be more touchy. I'm almost the one who makes the first move." Juvia complained.

Gray went and got back in bed. He was hurt that Juvia thought he didn't care for her desires. He would talk it over with her in the morning.

"Are you sure about this?" Juvia asked with tinted pink cheeks.

Gray gave her a nod and walked past her into the store.

So talking it out with her didn't exactly go as well. He tried but only ended up kissing her and having steamy sex in the shower together. He decided that he would work up the confidence throughout the day and be the man that she wanted him to be. Gray thought he was doing fine, he would take her out to the guild hall and fuck her in the office or infirmary. However it seemed that wasn't enough for Juvia.

He had bought Juvia to her favourite lingerie store and told her to pick up whatever she wanted and he would pay for it. At first she declined but Gray insisted with some kissing and the use of his fingers put to good use.

Juvia looked around picking stuff up while Gray also browsed at some stuff. She would hold up a few items and show Gray and he would give her a nod which meant he approved. Gray saw her with quite a few sets of lingerie but he couldn't actually tell what she was buying. The cashier checked it all in and came to a total of five hundred dollars. Juvia bit her lip and said she'd take it back but Gray stopped her.

"I can't put a price on your happiness and if this makes you happy than I don't care how much it costs."Gray said showing his debit card.

"I wish my boyfriend would look at our relationship like that." the cashier frowned.

They were walking home when Gray spotted a roleplaying sex store and he stopped.

"Gray sama?" she asked confused.

"Let's go in here." Gray said opening the door.

"Eh?!"

Gray looked around and so did Juvia.

"Would Gray sama like Juvia to dress up?" she asked.

"You already have a maid outfit right?" he asked.

Juvia nodded.

"Get a nurse." Gray demanded.

Juvia found a sexy nurse costume and found her size.

"Now pick one out for me." Gray smiled.

Juvia blushed. "Wha- Gray sama?"

"Seriously, I'm sure you have some desires right?"

Juvia sighed. "You heard my conversation with the girls."

Gray nodded. "You hurt me Juvia, you know I love you and I'm willing to do everything to make you happy."

Juvia's eyes widen. "You just said-

"Yeah I know."

Gray came forehead to forehead with Juvia.

"Let me make those fantasies become real." Gray whispered.

Juvia nodded.

She ended up picking out a doctor, police officer and a priest.

"Who knew the innocent Juvia Lockser could be so kinky." Gray smirked.

"The more innocent outside, the more naughty inside." Juvia winked.

Gray was so looking forward for tonight.

Juvia pushed her boobs up so much as they could go in her short nurse costume. She leaned forward and her boobs almost popped out, she smiled and walked out into the bedroom. Juvia came face to face with Gray who wore a doctors outfit. He had a long white coat with a light blue dress shirt, tie and dress pants.

"Well hello Ms. Lockser." Gray said smirking down at her.

She could have melted right then and there.

"Hello Dr. Fullbuster." she said sending tingles up his spine.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Juvia has a bad tummy." she fake pouted.

"Take a seat." his voice raspy.

Juvia felt her insides twist as she closed her legs, feeling the wetness between them.

Gray's heart was beating fast and his palms were sweaty. He didn't mind doing role play but she was so hot that he got blue balls from just looking at her. Her boobs were almost popping out of the tiny uniform while her ass cheeks weren't even covered.

He walked over and put his hand on her thigh and rubbed up and down.

"Tell me where it hurts." Gray said moving his hand up to her belly button

"Higher."

He moved his hand up in under her boobs.

"Higher."

His hand was planted firmly on her left breast.

"Ms. Lockser you naughty girl, you know that co workers can't do something like that." Gray teased squeezing hard receiving a loud moan from Juvia.

Her cheeks were flushed as she moved her head back while Gray continued to grope her. He sat down on the bed and whispered in Juvia's ear.

"Show Dr. Fullbuster just how good of a nurse you are with your hands."

She bent and got down on her knees and moved her hands up his button up shirt. She slowly unbutton his shirt and licked up and down his abs. Juvia undid his belt buckle pulling down his pants and boxers.

Gray's member sprung out fully erected. She slowly moved her hand up and down his shaft while looking up at him. He felt amazing, she was amazing. Gray put his hand on the back of her head and pushed her forward. She got the hint and wrapped her lips around his shaft. Gray groaned as his head tipped back while Juvia sucked him deep and fast. He grabbed ahold of her hair and pushed her head down as deep as it could go, he watched her gag while pre cum covered her lips.

"You know why you're my favourite nurse?"

Juvia stopped sucking and asked. "Why?"

"Because you're the best in bed." Gray said picking Juvia up and turning her around, her backside facing him.

He bent her over their bed while he took off his coat but left his unbutton shirt on.

He slammed himself into Juvia from behind letting her yelp. Gray picked up the pace as he held onto her hips, she moaned his name.

"I've always wanted to fuck a nurse." Gray grunted.

"Ahh, Dr. Fullbuster can you please go deeper." Juvia moaned.

Gray slammed into her and went as deep as he could causing Juvia to clench the bed sheets below her and scream out his name.

"Juvia is going to, Gray sama! Juvia is going to come!"

"Come for me baby." Gray grunted going in as deep and as fast as he could.

"GRAY SAMA!"

"FUCK!"

Juvia stood in place while Gray slowly started to pull out of her. They both collapsed on the bed.

"Did I satisfy you?" Gray asked turning towards her.

"Juvia is more than satisfied, can she be a school girl tomorrow night?" Juvia said lying her head on Gray's sweaty chest.

"Absolutely, while I be the professor."

"Mr. Fullbuster." Juvia said dreamy.


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Beauty

WARNING: Illness in story, I have done my research and if you don't like what you read than fine but don't discourage.

Beauty is one of the main things that a man looks for in a woman. It isn't just outer beauty though, they also search for inner beauty. They want a woman who makes every man around praise him because of her beauty, but they also want a woman who is caring, kind and has confidence. That is the true meaning of the word beauty.

Gray tapped his foot back and fourth on the floor as he sat hunched back staring at the dull white floor below him. He could hear his heart beating fast and feel his sweaty palms.

"Mr. Fullbuster?" the woman asked looking at him.

Gray stood up instantly and nodded quickly making his way towards the woman.

"Ms. Lockser asked for you." she smiled sweetly.

He walked into the room spotting his beautiful girlfriend. Gray ran towards her and gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay, you had me worried sick." Gray said as he rubbed her back.

He let go and took a good look at her face.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." she choked out.

Gray nodded. "It's fine Juvia, so long as you're okay."

The doctor came with a clipboard and a pen.

"How are you feeling today Ms. Lockser?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm okay." she said looking at her thumbs.

He smiled and turned towards Gray.

"You must be her boyfriend?" he asked.

Gray nodded.

"Well sir, you know that bulimia is a very serious illness and Ms. Lockser needs to take very expensive medication to bring her digestive system back properly and needs to be monitored."

Gray held Juvia's hand and nodded. "I'll do whatever I can to be there for her."

The doctor smiled. "Juvia is going to need all the support she can get so she's lucky to have you."

"You can go home Ms. Lockser, I'll write you a prescription so you can pick up your pills up on the way home, I'd like to see you in six weeks time."

Juvia barely spoke on the ride home. She felt embarrassed by what she's done the past six months. She can't believe she put Gray and their friends through.

"I'm not mad at you." Gray smiled putting his hand on her lap.

Juvia gave a small smile and nodded.

Juvia went to get a shower after supper, he told her to leave the door unlocked and she nodded.

Gray sat back in bed thinking about the past six months. Juvia had been acting weird and he should have picked up on it quicker than what he did. She would go to the bathroom after every time she would eat, Gray noticed that Juvia kept losing more and more weight every time they would go to have sex, she eventually didn't even want to have sex which was strange for Juvia. He felt like a shitty boyfriend but Juvia reassured that she loved him.

He remembers finding Juvia passed out on the floor from throwing up a large amount. Gray had tried to wake her and he was happy that Natsu and Lucy had to be there that day so they could call the ambulance. Everything had gone by so fast.

Gray got up with nothing but his boxers on and made his way towards the bathroom. He pulled open the shower curtain to see Juvia sitting down in the tub with her knees up to her chin and her arms wrapped around her knees sobbing.

"I figured you'd do this." Gray said bending down and rubbing her back.

She turned around and started to cry even more.

"I'm so sorry." she bawled into Gray's chest.

He rubbed her back and kissed her neck.

"You don't need to be sorry Juvia, nobody is mad at you." Gray said kissing her forehead.

"I'm mad at myself, I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to leave because you can get so much better." Juvia whimpered into Gray's chest.

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her out in front of him. His eyes were full of anger but she could tell he was trying to control it.

"Why would you ever think that? If I wanted to leave than I would have left but I haven't because you mean the world to me. I was upset at you first when I found out that you had bulimia but I was more upset with myself for not paying enough attention to you to realize it." Gray said looking into her eyes.

"I'd never leave you Juvia, now let me help you." he said lifting her out of the tub and onto the towel on the floor.

She simply nodded and stayed put while he turned off the shower and pulled a hole in the drain and turned on the hot water.

"We'll start with you getting baths first." Gray said testing the water.

He knew she wasn't fully mentally stable yet and that getting back his happy cheery girlfriend will take process.

"I want you to try and talk to me a bit more, remember the times I'd try to watch television and you'd be so excited to talk to me that we'd sit their for hours just talking?" Gray chuckled.

"I remember." she said gently.

The tub was filled and Gray nodded for Juvia to get in. He noticed that she had kept her knees up to her body the entire time they were in the bathroom together. She stood up with her hands wrapped around her stomach as she got in. She slowly sat down and eased into the water.

"You already smell like cherries." Gray said giving her the bottle of shampoo.

"Thanks." she said quietly.

"Do you want me to wash you're hair?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No I can do it."

Gray heard the door click open from the bathroom, it was probably their friends.

"I'll be back in a second okay?" he asked.

She nodded.

Gray ran out to see Natsu, Lucy and Gajeel all standing around with frowns.

"How is she?" Lucy asked.

"Why the hell are you in you're boxers?" Gajeel growled.

"We bought food!" Natsu smiled.

I leaned against the back of the couch. "She's still not herself but she's doing a lot better. She's taking a bath now."

"So it's still not the right time for her to see anybody?" Lucy frowned.

I shook my head. "No not yet, you can lay the food on the table in the kitchen, I'm going to try and get her to eat a little when she get's out."

"I'm glad that she has somebody to help her through this Gray, it looks like you could eat something too." Gajeel said.

"I've been too worried to really eat." I sighed.

"Well when she's feeling up to seeing us all let us know." Lucy said

I nodded and seen them out.

"Take care of her." Gajeel said before stepping out the door.

"Take it easy buddy." Natsu said patting me on the back.

I ran back into the bathroom to see Juvia crying again. I walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Babe why are you crying?" I asked.

"I'm letting everyone down." she cried.

"Juvia, you can't think those things okay? They just came because their worried about you okay?" I said smiling.

She wiped her tears and nodded. "You make everything better."

I kissed her on the lips and drained out her hair for her. I grabbed a white towel and opened it to wrap around her when she got out. She adjusted the towel herself and brushed her teeth. I went out and warmed up the potato salad and small piece of chicken for her.

I walked in the bedroom and she was just pulling a pink babydoll nightgown. She faced me and frowned when she saw the food.

"I'm not going to make you eat or even eat it all but I would like you to eat some." I said laying it down in her lap on the bed.

"Oh- oh- okay." she stuttered.

I sat back in bed next to her while she ate slowly. It was probably a half hour after and she laid the half eaten plate on my belly.

I took it and sat up. "Any good?"

"It was okay."

"Natsu and Lucy bought it over for you." I said laying the plate on the night table.

" That was sweet of them." she said gently.

I wrapped my arm around but she shoved it off.

"Juvia-

"No please, I can't handle that yet." she flinched.

I kissed her cheek and laid down on my side with her back facing me.

The following morning I woke up early and cooked us breakfast. I let Juvia sleep in for awhile, I'm sure she was exhausted. I left breakfast on the table and got a shower.

I was walking around in my boxers when I heard Juvia wake out yawning.

"Good Morning sleeping beauty." Gray smiled pulling on shorts.

"Morning Gray sama." she yawned.

I walked over and kissed her lips.

"Breakfast is on the table."

"Thank you." she smiles hugging me.

"I put her garden gloves in my pocket and Juvia gave me a confused look.

"Aren't you going into work?" she asked taking a nibble out of her egg.

"No, I'm not going in till you're feeling better so I'm going to out to shape up your garden." I said pulling on my gloves.

"Can I come?" she asked.

"Of course, I bought new flowers to plant too."

We both walked out into the garden. Juvia wore her hair in pigtails with a light blue button up shirt tied around at the bottom with khaki short shorts and little hiking boots.

"You look really cute." I said admiring her.

She blushed and shook her head.

"No, I'm fat."

I grabbed her wrist and she looked frightened.

"Don't say things like that, I think you're beautiful, just like these flowers that we planted together when you first moved in." I said pointing at the beautiful white lilies.

"I know but Juvia doesn't think she's good enough!" she cried.

"Well I think you're amazing, so let's plant flowers together like we use too." Gray said.

They planted a few new flowers and helped shape up the older ones. We walked back inside because it was just too hot for me to handle.

Gray watched Juvia drink some water as some flowed down to her cleavage. She wiped her mouth than leaned across the counter.

"How are you feeling?" Gray asked.

"I'm okay, it was nice to get out." Juvia said.

"What would you like for supper?" I asked.

She never said anything. Juvia ignored the question but I interrupted.

"Juvia you have to eat and take your pills." I said walking towards her.

"I don't want to gain anymore weight Gray, I look too big already." She wined into his chest.

"Juvia, I can almost wrap both my hands around your waist, the only thing big on you is your boobs and ass." I chuckled lightly squeezing them.

She flinched and shook her head. "Lucy and Erza are both super tiny and they can eat what they want!" Juvia shouted backing away.

I sighed and pulled her in for a hug.

"Don't even think that they look better than you because they don't." Gray said frustrated.

He knew helping and supporting her was going to be hard. She was truly blind to her own beauty.

"Gray, what you see and what I see are two totally different things." Juvia said softly.

"Well do you know what I see, I see a woman who is beautiful inside and out. I'll prove it to you!" Gray said grabbing her hand and leading her to the bedroom.

He closed the door and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Gray-

"Just hear me out." Gray said looking into her eyes.

He kissed her lips and led her to the bed. His hands roamed down her legs, moving them from her thigh to her ankle.

"You have long smooth legs that would drive any man crazy but especially this one." He pulled off her shorts and kissed up each leg.

"Your arms and hands are both so tiny that I can wrap my hand around your arm and still have some room." He kissed up her arm.

"Your breasts are big,firm and drive me crazy." he said unclipping her bra. He kissed each breast.

"Your stomach is so tone and small, it's perfect size for wrapping my arm around you, perfect for hugging you, perfect for kissing,perfect on you." Gray said kissing down her stomach.

He grabbed her ass cheeks and she moaned. "Your ass may be big but it does suit you. It's something to tease me with, it's something for me to grab and something for everyone to be jealous over."

"Your face is so soft, gentle and cute. The way your cheeks blush when I touch you, the way your blue orbs light up a room, your plump lips are just so kissable and your teeth are so white, a smile that is to die for. You're blue hair is so rare and pretty."

"Your skin is so pale and smooth, you really don't understand how perfect your body is." Gray said putting his hand on her back.

"Do you really think I'm perfect?" she asked coming face to face.

"Of course, you know what else?" Gray asked.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Yes you have a beautiful body but you also have a beautiful soul. It's you who cheers me up when I'm feeling down, It's you whose there for me when I'm stressing out, It's you who meet my desires in the bedroom, it's you who stays loyal to me, it's you who makes me feel lucky, it's you that has made me into the man I am today."

Gray kissed her lips and wiped away the tears that she was now crying.

"You sure know how to take the pain away." she smiled with tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"Now that's the beautiful Juvia that I know and love."

Her eyes widen and looked up at Gray. "You just told me you loved

me."

"I know I don't say it as often as I should be I do love you Juvia and I will be there for you no matter what." Gray said intertwining his fingers with hers.

"I love you." she said softly laying down on his bare chest.

"I know."

"I must be a real downer lately, I'm sorry."

Gray kissed her forehead. "It's going to take awhile for things to go back to normal but I'm willing to help and be the rock that you need."

"Thank you Gray Sama."

A/N: I loved writing this chapter, it was just so meaningful.

I'm also thinking of writing a bonus chapter so if you want to comment what you want the bonus chapter to be about than you can leave a comment! :)

Update: Saturday


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Fight

Every relationship has it's ups and downs. It's normal to fight in a relationship even over the most stupidest things. It's a way of expressing how one person feels to another, no matter how much you love them.

Juvia slammed the car door with all her might and stormed into her apartment slamming that door too. Her boyfriend Gray ran his hands through his hair and ran into the apartment following his angry girlfriend.

"Could you not slam the door?" he asked closing the door gently.

Juvia whipped around to face him with a angry expression on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry, why don't you go move in with Mira where she closes her doors oh so sweetly!" Juvia said smiling fake.

Gray rolled his eyes. "For fuck sakes Juvia, it was just a fucking picture!"

"No Gray, that was not just a fucking picture." she said mocking Gray.

"We have been friends since childhood, she doesn't like me and I don't like her so stop overreacting!" Gray shouted at the bluenette.

"Gray, she was basically all over you and you didn't even care! The caption she used was "with my favourite" like what the fuck!" Juvia shouted.

"You need to stop getting so jealous!"

"You need to stop being such a flirt!"

"For the last time, I wasn't flirting!" Gray shouted.

"Yes you were!"

"Juvia, Mirajane was the one who basically set us up, why would she try to make any moves on me?" Gray asked rubbing his temples.

"Cause she wants you and it sounds like you want her!" Juvia cried out.

"Well maybe I should, at least she won't accuse me of doing shit that I didn't do!" Gray shouted slamming his fist down onto their kitchen counter.

Gray instantly regretted what he had just said. This is what happens when Juvia pushes his wrong buttons.

Juvia frowned and tears ran down her face as she ran to the bathroom and Gray followed quickly but not quick enough because she locked the door. He rubbed the back of his neck and leaned against the wall across the bathroom door.

"Juvia open up, I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said!" Gray said staring at the ceiling.

He heard her whimpers and cries get even louder as the minutes pass. Oh how he wished that he could be the one to take away the pain but this time he was the one to cause it.

Gray sat across the bathroom door and listened to Juvia crying. He had tried to get her to open the door multiple times but she wouldn't. Gray could do no more, only wait.

He heard the shower turn on and sighed. Gray took out his phone and called Mirajane.

"Gray?" she asked.

"Hey Mira, could you take that photo down of you and I?" Gray asked.

"Sure but why?" she asked.

"Juvia took quite offence to it and we got into a big fight."

"Oh my, I'm sorry I thought it was just a friendly photo of old friends." Mira sighed.

"Thanks for understanding."

I had remembered a old trick that Lucy once used to get into her apartment when she locked herself out. I grabbed a bobby pin Juvia had laying around and put it in through the door. I slowly opened the door and stripped down.

I opened the shower curtain and faced Juvia who was leaning against the shower wall with more tears in her eyes than ever. She turned back on to me as her sobs got louder.

"GO AWAY!" she cried loudly.

"Juvia you know I love you, I was just angry at that moment and didn't know what I was saying." Gray said stepping forward.

"I feel like my heart has been shattered into a million pieces." Juvia sobbed.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her body into mine. She just stayed quiet and cried.

"I'm sorry for overreacting but when I see you with other girls, it makes me think that you'll realize how much better they are than me." Juvia frowned.

"I mean I try to show you how much I love you and care for you." Juvia said.

"Don't think like that, I love you Juvia, no matter how many girls come along." Gray said hugging her tight.

"I'm sorry my jealously got out of hand." Juvia pouted.

Gray gave her a kiss on the forehead. " I'm sorry about what I said."

"Juvia feels a lot better now." She said wiping over her face.

Gray smiled and picked Juvia up bridal style, carrying her to their bedroom.

"Are you going to bed?" she asked.

"Juvia, with every great fight comes great makeup sex and we haven't actually had that yet." Gray smirked laying her down on the bed while he climbed on top of her.

"That right?" she asked.

Gray nodded. "You also give the best blowjobs ever."

Juvia could tell what Gray was hinting at.

"How would Gray sama know Juvia gives the best? Was he with another woman?" she asked.

"Juvia don't start-

Juvia tackled his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Juvia isn't mad, she was just kidding."

Gray nodded slowly than pulled her on top of him.

"So seeing how we were on the conversation of jealously, Natsu told me Lyon stopped by the bar the other day and talked to you but you didn't tell me?" Gray cocked an eyebrow.

"He just stopped by to talk to Juvia." she said innocently.

Gray growled.

"Don't worry Gray sama, Juvia is yours and yours only." she smiled laying down beside him.

Gray smiled. "Yeah you are."

A/N: It's rather short because due to a family emergency, I haven't been able to write the longest of chapters but I'm trying my best!

Also: I'm now moving on to the seventh chapter of the series so if you would like to suggest your own ideas of what you would like to see next than I will certainly write for you and give you credit for your idea


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Learn

You'll start to realize in your relationship that it will seem that you're always learning something from her. It doesn't matter what you learn but you'll surely notice that everyday is a day of a new lesson waiting to be discovered.

"No, absolutely not!" Gray yelled in an irritated tone as he walked into the elevator with his girlfriend following behind him.

"Gray Sama! Why not?!" Juvia whined linking her hands around his muscular bicep.

"Because I didn't come to this beach resort to look like some fool, I came here to relax and spend time with my girlfriend." Gray exclaimed folding his arms.

Juvia rolled her eyes. "But it's only for one night, we could always practice for a few minutes even if we do get sweaty."

Gray scoffed. "The only sweating that I'll be doing is when I'm deep inside you, other than that I won't be."

Juvia finally gave in during that elevator ride. She had wanted Gray to join a dance competition with her so they could have some bonding time together, which Gray thought was ridiculous because they had booked this beach resort and came here just to spend some bonding time together. The last thing he wanted to do was dance.

Juvia knew how Gray felt about dancing, it was stupid and a complete waste of time. She had realized that she could whine all she wanted, Gray would keep saying no. Juvia had thought about more ways to get him to agree, like ask him during some kind of sexual activity because he'd be too distracted to disagree, or maybe ask another guy to get him jealous which would probably lead to a fight.

As they walked to their hotel room Juvia had an idea, she knew exactly what she would do to get Gray to say yes.

Gray unlocked the door and walked in stripping off his tight black v neck and falling down to their bed with his arms out wide on each side. Juvia walked over and sat in a chair close to the bed but not close enough for Gray's liking.

"Juvia, come join me on our bed." Gray said sitting up and patting a spot next to him.

Juvia remained quiet than shook her head which led Gray to sigh.

"I'm not doing that stupid dance competition, no matter what you do." Gray said annoyed.

Juvia huffed, still giving her dense headed boyfriend the silent treatment and walking into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. Gray sighed and laid back down on their bed. It's not that he didn't know how to dance, He just didn't want to get nervous or distracted by her and fool up. She was too beautiful not to look at and he knew he's be tripping over his own feet because nothing else mattered around him.

Why couldn't they come to this beach resort to cuddle, have super crazy sex and enjoy themselves rather than fighting over a dance competition. Juvia should be teasing him with her body, not whining about not getting her own way.

Suddenly his ears perked up at the sound. He had realized Juvia turned on the shower but he never expected to hear her needy moans. He listened closer and her moans were like music to his ears.

"Oh Gray sama, you know how to touch Juvia like nobody else!"

Gray jumped up so quickly as possible, ready to join his hot and bothered girlfriend until he reached the doorknob.

She wouldn't dare.

He shook the doorknob and it wouldn't open.

She did.

"Juvia, you get out of that shower and open this door right now!" Gray shouted loud enough so she could hear.

"Mhmm Gray Sama, Juvia loves it when you pleasure her with your fingers." she shouted needy.

Grays head hit the bathroom door as he banged his fist on the door in frustration. This was his punishment for going against Juvia's wishes, he had blue balls like no other.

He wanted to slap her ass so hard that it left his hand print clear as crystal into her butt cheeks. He wanted to make her gag on his cock till she could no longer handle it. Juvia had known that Gray had been waiting all day to give her the pleasure that they both truly desired but no, she had to go ahead and shove her fingers up herself and punish Gray for not going along with her.

There weren't many things that Gray didn't go along with for Juvia but it had also come his mind that he had once asked Juvia to come to strip club with him one night to videotape a drunken night for Natsu, Loke and himself. She had refused at first and got mad cause he went to a strip club but after Gray practically got on his knees and begged than gave her amazing shower sex, she agreed.

Gray decided he would lay on the bed and give Juvia the silent treatment like she did to him. He still couldn't believe that she had pleased herself in the shower when his large pleasing fingers were just outside the door.

The door opened and Gray had simply turned the other cheek from her, seeing her in a tiny little towel would only ruin his plan of silent treatment. He could hear her humming a song than zippers being pulled up.

"Oh Gray Samaaaaaaaa." Juvia said seductively.

Gray turned over towards his blue haired girlfriend. His jaw dropped and felt his pants get tight almost immediately. There stood Juvia in a sexy police officer roleplay costume. Everything about it screamed "Fuck Me Gray".

Juvia walked towards him wearing her sexy smirk that she always wore when she was the dominant one. Her outfit just covered a small bit of her thighs and her breasts where popped out so much that the button may bust. Her fish net stockings went up to her thighs while the black heel boots made her hardly covered ass pop out even more.

He went to touch but Juvia slapped his hand away.

"Do you know touching a police officer is a major offence?" she asked taking out her handcuffs, swinging them around her finger.

Gray loved it when she was the dominant one, Juvia was normally to his submissive which he loved but her getting dominant spiced things up a bit.

She pushed Gray down to the bed and grabbed his hands, handcuffing them to the bed post.

"Juvia! Hey! You can't distract me with your tits and handcuff me!" Gray shouted.

She smirked. "I just did."

That damn minx.

She slowly walked over to Gray and places her finger on his neck than slowly moved it down his body, stopping at his cock than pretending as if she wore going to touch it than moving away.

Gray groaned in frustration. "Come on Juv, give me some lovin."

She leaned in to his face and traced patterns on his chest while bitting her lip and looking into his eyes.

"I could if you agreed to do go dancing with me." she said licking her lips.

"No." he said quickly.

She pouted than sat up and straddled him.

"Then I guess I won't be pleasing you the way you want me too." she shrugged.

"Juvia, that's not fair." Gray growled.

"Please." she begged, her breasts being squished as she pressed herself on his stomach.

His cock twitched.

It's not like Juvia would tell anybody if he asked her not too.

Gray groaned. "Fine but you tell no one."

Juvia gave Gray a huge hug and kept saying "thank you" and "I love you so much."

"Yeah Yeah, now please me like you said you would." Gray said irritated.

Juvia smiled and nodded.

"Oi! Don't pull any shit like you did in the bathroom today." he growled at her but she kept smiling.

"Juvia won't!" she smiled removing Gray's boxers.

"Give your Gray Sama the ride of his life." Gray said smirking down at the blue haired woman.

"Juvia intends on it."

"This song is dumb!" Gray shouted sitting down on the bed.

Juvia rubbed her temples and sighed.

"Gray can you please stop saying that." Juvia frowned sitting next to him.

"I can't help it Juvia, we won't win with sway with me." Gray exclaimed rolling his eyes.

"Well do you have any better song ideas?!" Juvia asked folding her arms.

"The one where we stay in the hotel room" Gray mumbled.

Juvia sighed than nodded. "Okay, we can stay in the hotel room."

"Seriously?" Gray asked.

She nodded. "It was wrong for Juvia to seduce Gray sama, she's sorry."

Gray remained silent than kissed Juvia's lips.

"It's fine, I agreed to help and it be nice to come first place." he chuckled.

Juvia smiled and laid her head on his chest. "That's very sweet of you but you don't have too."

"No No, we'll dance and win!" He smiled.

••••••••••••

"Gray, I'm too nervous." Juvia cried into his chest. He rubbed her back than pulled her out, laying a hand on each shoulder. "You've been looking forward to this all week, we trained a lot for this and it's not very often I allow myself to look stupid in front of people but I am for you." Gray said sternly than pecked her lips. She smiled up into his blue eyes. He was right, he wouldn't do this for just anyone.

"Consents Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser dancing to Sway With Me." the announcer spoke.

Juvia went to walk out but Gray pulled her back and through a bag at her. She looked confused by her boyfriend's actions. Gray started to strip down revealing a blue plaid shirt, blue jeans with a large belt and cowboy boots. "Go pull that on quickly and put your hair in pigtails." Gray demanded. Juvia still in shock quickly did as she was told.

"Sorry about that folks, it seems they've changed their song." the announcer spoke again.

Juvia ran out with her hair in pigtails, a blue plaid shirt that was tied showing her stomach, tight little denim shorts and brown cowboy boots. "Gray, I'm super nervous. We didn't practice this!" she shouted. Gray grabbed her hand, running out on the black stage. "Just follow my lead." Gray smiled.

"Now performing Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy by Big & Rich, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser."

Juvia sat down on the stairs while Gray walked over grabbing her by the hand. They danced as if they were in a rodeo.

"I make a lot of noise because the girls they are so pretty."

Gray picked Juvia up making her flip in a circle. The crowd cheered while they threw there a arm each in the air as if they were riding a horse. Gray then bent down on one knee, spreading his arms so Juvia could jump into them. She leaped into his arms while he picked her up with her legs straight out, only for Gray to swing her around so she wrapped both legs around his waist than moving her upper body down, shaking her chest. Gray put her down, Juvia shook her bottom while Gray admired it grabbing his belt. They both linked hands than danced together, both quickly touching their feet. Gray linking arms with Juvia, flipping her over his back. He then grabbed her forearms, twisting her than letting go and falling down into a push up position with Juvia than grabbing his collar pretending to ride him, while he basically did pushups.

The music stopped while the crowd cheered loudly. Gray and Juvia both smiled at each other than wiped their sweaty foreheads. After they were seen off the stage, the couple walked to the room where their stuff was. Juvia kissed his lips as soon as he had closed the door. "Thank you so much Gray." Juvia smiled. Gray rubbed her back and smiled. "You're welcome, when do we find out we win so we can go to bed, I'm exhausted." Gray complained. "I'm not sure." Juvia said putting a finger on her lip.

Gray watched Juvia move around the room, cleaning up and she was to nervous to sit down. Although he hated dancing, it was fun with Juvia. It amazed him how the one thing he hated, she could make him feel better about it. Gray has learned many things from Juvia, things that go from something extreme like that it's okay to not understand your own feelings to something simple like how to bake a cheesecake. Everyday was a new day for him to learn something from her.

"Gray!" Juvia waved her hand in front of his face. He shook his head and asked her what she wanted. "It's time to go on stage."

"Juvia is wondering where she'll display the trophy to in her home." Juvia cheered walking into their hotel room with the fairly large trophy in her tiny hands. Gray walked in behind her with a small smile as he watched his girlfriend prance around in happiness. He led down in bed while she soon joined him after. "That meant a lot to me you know, Juvia knows you don't like to dance but the fact that you did it only because I asked meant a lot." Juvia said resting her head on Gray's chest. He caressed her hair while staring up at the ceiling. "Well don't tell anyone but I actually didn't mind it and we got first place which was a bonus." She smiled, cuddling into him more. "You keep teaching me things about myself and more everyday I spend with you." Gray said as he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Gray sama teaches Juvia lots of things too!" she exclaimed.

He turned leaned over and turned off the lamp, pulling Juvia in close to him. "Tell me all the things I've taught you while I fall asleep."

A/N: Sorry this sucked. I'm so sorry. I hope you guys like chapter eight even better which I posted at the same time as seven. I think you guys deserve two chapters from me since I've been awhile updating.

Also, I'm already writing chapter nine than I'm thinking I'll write up to ten but I also have a bonus chapter to write as well so I'm not sure how many chapters there will be!


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Heart Of Gold

Every man looks for purity and kindness in a woman when it comes to relationships. She'll love you for who you are and who you aren't. She will put up eith more shit from you than anyone else ever would but she still finds it in her pure heart to love you. I mean, nothing beats a woman whose sweet, sexy and has a true pure heart of gold.

"Ah choo!" Gray sneezed as he walked towards Juvia's apartment door. He pulled out the key that Juvia had gave him to use for late nights such as these. Gray had been working since eight in the morning and only getting home at eleven in the night time. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around his girlfriend while he slept to his heart's desire.

He opened the door slowly and as quietly as he could so he wouldn't wake Juvia. She had worked another twelve hour shift, which meant Juvia was out like a light. Gray began to strip as he walked towards Juvia's bedroom, the door was left open almost as a greeting. He walked over towards the bed, adjusting his boxers than admiring his beautiful girlfriend. Although she was back on, Gray leaned over a small bit so she could see her peaceful sleeping face.

"Ah choo! Ah choo! Ah choo!" Gray sneezed loudly. He watched Juvia waiting for her to wake but she didn't stir. The girl was obviously well exhausted. He crawled in bed and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to his chest, letting him fall sound to sleep into her blue locks.

The following morning Gray woke up an hour late for work. His throat felt raw while he kept sniffling. Gray looked over his shoulder to see that Juvia wasn't there. Maybe she left for work already? Normally she would have woke him up. Gray walked out into the kitchen, suddenly he felt extremely cold. "Man is it ever cold." he shivered. He met eye to eye with Juvia who was cutting vegetables. She instantly put her knife down, running towards him with a worried facial expression. "No Gray sama, you must be in bed resting!" she yelled turning Gray around and walking him to his room.

"I have to get ready for work." Gray argued. Juvia looked at him with surprise. "Juvia already called in and told them you were sick, Gray sama will stay in bed and rest." Juvia said sitting him down on the bed while he coughed. "I'm not sick Juvia, just a little cold." Gray lied trying to get up but Juvia's small hands hooked onto his bicep pulling him back down. "You're too sick and weak to go anywhere today, Juvia will also take today off to look after you." she insisted. Gray frowned but knew there was no point in trying to argue with Juvia so he crawled in bed and let her tuck him in.

"Juvia will be in to check on you later but if you need anything than let me know or text me seeing how your throat is sore." Juvia smiled down at her sick boyfriend. "How did you know I was sick?" he asked her.

"You were sneezing and coughing all night, you also have a fever." Gray said nothing more. Juvia walked out leaving the bedroom door half open. He tried to rest with all his might but he couldn't stop thinking about Juvia. She was such a nice person, no matter what, if she can do something for somebody than she will. He remembered the time Natsu burnt her brand new oven that she dearly loved but told Natsu it was okay because she knew he didn't mean too. Or when Gajeel ripped her favourite shirt and used it as a rag to wipe his dirty hands in when fixing cars, Juvia being the kind woman she was forgave him but told him to ask first. If that had been Gray, than he would have lost it.

Juvia suddenly walked in with a bowl of soup and hot mug of tea. She laid it down on the nightstand beside Gray. She put her hand on his forehead. "You're still pretty hot, would you like some soup?" she asked. Gray slowly nodded than weakly sat up against the headboard. Juvia carefully laid the soup in his lap but Gray felt too weak to lift his arm. Juvia took the spoon from him than put a small bit of soup on it, lifting it towards Gray's mouth. "You don't have to feed me, I can do it myself!" Gray exclaimed. Juvia put the spoon closer to his mouth, he could smell the wonderful smell of Juvia's vegetable soup. He hated soup but loved Juvia's. Gray opened wide and let Juvia slide the spoon in his mouth.

He relaxed as he let the hot liquid flow down his raw throat. "You make the best soup." Gray said giving her a small smile. Juvia took another spoonful up and smiled at him. "Thank you, Juvia spent all morning making it." Gray opened his mouth and let her to continue feeding him. There was something on his mind and he feel as though he wouldn't rest if he didn't ask her but he didn't know how to ask her. "Juvia also baked three strawberry cheesecakes for our friends, and all the chores are done for today so I can give you my full attention."

There it was again, her kindness.

"Hey." Gray said than pausing. Juvia looked at him confused, grabbing his hand and intertwining it with hers. "Why are you so nice?" Gray asked. Juvia's head tilted in confusion. "Huh?" The girl was truly confused by her boyfriends question, she wasn't going to be mean to him? "I mean why are you always going out of your way to do things and help other people? I never see you do anything for yourself." Gray said looking into her eyes. Juvia was slowly starting to understand what Gray was getting at.

"Juvia grew up in a foster home Gray sama, she's seen many cruel things and realized that life is too short to not be kind to those around you. Everyday we are suppose to cherish one another and always help out a friend in need. I never had a actual family other than Gajeel until he introduced me to all of you, so I cherish you all and do what I can while I still can. It's that I expect anything in return, just knowing that I'm sometimes the reason for all your happiness is more than enough." Juvia said speaking in a gentle tone.

Gray held onto her hand tightly, he wanted to be able to look at life the way Juvia did. He had lost almost all family and filled himself with so much hatred but here was Juvia who didn't even know what her own parents looked like but was the happiness and nicest girl he's ever known.

"How can you not be so full of hate? You have every right to hate the world?" Gray asked her. Juvia remained silent for a moment. "I have no reason to be full of hatred. I mean yeah, I'm a foster child and spent my whole childhood being tormented as a gloomy rain woman but none of that matters anymore. I use to hate the world and always ask why me? but if it wasn't me than it was somebody else who had to suffer. But then I met you, that day the sun shined bright as ever which made me realize that you and I meeting each other wasn't just a coincidence, than Gajeel introduced me to all of you which was when when I fell madly in love with you because you took away all the pain." Juvia said smiling up at Gray who had a surprised facial expression.

"I never realized what a big role I played in your life until now, I mean I knew I played a pretty big part because I'm your boyfriend." Gray babbled on making Juvia giggle. "Has Juvia answered your question good enough?" she asked. Gray nodded than opened his arms out towards the blue haired girl. "Come cuddle with me, I'm so sick, tired and cold." Gray complained. Juvia crawled under the blankets and wrapped her arms around his tone chest.

A few days later ••••••••••••

Gray walked into his apartment completely exhausted. He had just gotten over the flu but those long hours at work really did wear him out to the max. He looked around his now spotless clean apartnment and realized that Juvia was somewhere around. He passed by two freshly baked blueberry pies along with his supper which he could already smell knowing it was his favourite, steak and potatoes. He entered the bathroom to see if she was in there but she wasn't. However he noticed the bath tub was full of steamy hot water which meant she recently prepared a bath for him. Gray walked into his room to reveal his beautiful girlfriend folding up his clothes and putting them in his dresser.

"Hello Gray sama, Juvia figured you'd be tired when you got home so she decided to come clean your home, she also fixed you dinner and prepared a bath." she smiled. Gray walked over and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lips.

"Thank you Juvia, you didn't have to do that. You should do something for yourself rather than pleasing me though." Gray commented. Juvia giggled at his comment which led him confused. "Juvia didn't do it to please you, she just knows how exhausted you are so she figured she'd help you out. Juvia also took the day off to relax so she considers that she did something for herself."

Gray smiled at her and began to strip. "Well I guess that makes a lucky man to have a woman whose heart is so pure." Her cheeks began to blush. "Oh! Gray Sama! Juvia is also selling tickets for the orphanage she grew up in so they can buy more toys and such for the children who stay there to used and better warm bed sheets and such so she was wondering if you'd buy any?" she asked. Gray chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "You have a heart of gold Juvia."


End file.
